The subject matter disclosed herein relates to attachment of modular components.
Modular devices include hand held devices, which have multiple components. For example, a hand held drill may include a modular power supply which may be removed and replaced. When attaching components, proper alignment ensures the components mate properly. If mating is attempted without proper alignment, the components may not work properly and various elements (such as electrical connector pins) may be damaged.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Unless otherwise indicated, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be such by inclusion in this section.